


A Study in Strays <野貓的研究> (fanart)

by Jawnlock123



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Transformation, Catlock, Cuddling & Snuggling, Curses, Fanart, First Time, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jawnlock123/pseuds/Jawnlock123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fantastic pictures drawn by my friend circus619 for "A Study in Strays" , though not exactly according to the story. XD</p>
<p>吾友circus619受啟發畫的一些配圖。雖然有些跟故事一點關係都沒有XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Strays <野貓的研究> (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [philalethia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/philalethia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Study in Strays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397611) by [philalethia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/philalethia/pseuds/philalethia). 



**1\. Poor John and his poor attempting to have a girlfriend....XD  
可憐的約翰以及他那些可憐的交友嘗試 XD**

 

 

**2\. The Cat and John  
約翰與那隻貓。**

 

 

 

**3\. "Look what I found!! A REAL CAT!!"**   ****  
好想養隻貓的約翰～  
  


 

**4\. Well, this is Steve and Bucky actually....non-relevant at all.**   
**這其實是史帝夫跟巴奇...跟本故事完全無關。**


End file.
